


Goshiki's Boyfriend

by IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry bird boy is in love with grape bangs, Chaos, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut/pseuds/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut
Summary: How Shiratorizawa Academy know Goshiki got a boyfriend
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Goshiki's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> For more story like this, come visit my Wattpad account https://www.wattpad.com/story/233208337-hq-text-au-story  
> THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU LOVELIES THAT ARE WILLING TO READ MY FIC!!  
> LOVE YOU GUYS! MUAH!

-At first, Tendou was curious about why Goshiki seemed happier these days like he greeted everyone extra cheerful and smile even more.

-Shirabu was the one who catches Goshiki phoning with someone while giggling softly.

-Reon has noticed he is on his phone more than usual before or after practice.

-Semi got quite shocked when asked by him what's the best present to give to someone

-Shibata, Goshiki's roommate almost falls from his bunk bed when Goshiki said he will be going on a date with someone, when asked who, he just smile and say "It's a secret!"

-Ushijima caught him crying alone and when he approaches him, Goshiki only says he got dust in his eyes and excuses himself.

-Tendou noticed Goshiki is not the same as usual today. No grin on his face, only a curved down line.

-Shirabu notices he didn't shout as much and only talk in a hushed tone.

-This goes on for a few days and the team decided to ask him about it later.

-After school before practice, they went to the gym as usual but could find Goshiki until Yamagata told them he saw him outside the school, just by the gate with someone.

-The eagles went to see what's happening at the gate and were shocked by what they saw.

-A boy wearing Date Tech uniform is holding a bouquet of flowers and a heart-shaped box.

-Goshiki looked like a boiled lobster with his mouth gaping wide and his hands covering it.

-Suddenly two guys appeared out of nowhere while holding up a banner saying 'PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" in large writing. One guy with a side bang and the other have white hair.

-Another person appears with a boombox blasting Sorry by JB.

-Two other is throwing flower petals at Goshiki

-And finally, a guy with an angry bird's hair is reciting a love poem.

-Students gather around to see the commotion.

-And that is the day where Shiratorizawa knows Goshiki has a boyfriend named Koganegawa Kanji from Date Tech High.


End file.
